Saturn's Rings
by Corona Australis
Summary: Sky was a perfectly ordinary person when the Saiyans showed up and mistook him for one of their lost warriors. They dragged him into their ship, where he was dropped off on Neptune and found a lot of problems and the adventure of a lifetime.


Hello! Well, here it is! My very first fanfic. Please enjoy! Although, a word of warning. It has nothing to do with DragonballZ's plot, past or present or future, and never will. The story is completely of mine and my sister's creation with our favorite DBZ characters added in. Vegeta and Goku are, of course, some major characters, but most of the characters are of our own invention. That to say, the DBZ stuff is not in any way, shape or manner my own property. Read on!

Sky was a perfectly normal person. He had reasonably combed black hair, a fondness for black turtle necks and donuts, and wore sensible black pants and shoes. If you passed him on the street your vision would probably pass completely over him to the guy with the neon yellow Mohawk with chains running through unimaginable parts of his body inexplicably standing next to him. Yep, Sky was as normal as normal could get, although he managed to be one step ahead of being boring. He was happy with himself, as such, and wouldn't change his life for all the riches in the world.

It was a clear blue day when Sky discovered that his household had run compeltely out of donughts. As the shop was right down the street, his grandparents held no objection to him running down to procure his sweets. So he slipped on his loafers and was out the door, setting off at a brisk trot. He was alone on the deserted street, with not a car in hearing or sight. _That's strange_, he thought, vaguely falling into a crack of the sidewalk and pulling himself out of it, _You'd usually at least see Rob out here. It's not as if it's that early in the morning._ Rob was a friend who sold newspapers as his summer job and actually got a decent salary (unlike most of his friends). Sky, who had followedRob's example and had tried to procure ajob as well,had been crushed to learn that the donught shop did not accept minors as job applicants, and had given up his job search soon after. It was a point that gave Rob deep amusement. _Idiot, _Sky thought, recalling this and savagely pounding his feet onto the cement, _what gave him license to—_

"OKIPOE!" a voice screamed loudly. Sky jumped about a foot in the air and landed in another deep crack in the sidewalk. "What the blast are yew doin' here! We thought you'd abeen deep fried by the Gregans by now! Sure is a relief to see ya alive, buddy!" Sky felt a strong grip on his shoulders and was spun around to face the strangest man he had ever seen in his life, including the one with the yellow Mohawk. His jaw dropped. All that his paralyzed brain could think was _Is that a flying saucer? _And _Whoa, that guy has spiky hair. _The man's black hair had to be at least a half foot long and was gelled into three separate spikes that stood straight up on his head. He wore a blue jumpsuit with a hard white top over it and strange, pointed boots. Sky's attention traveled to the saucer.The fact of the matter was, as Sky would find out later in his travels, that the ship Sky had been so rudely awakened to was not a flying saucer, although it was indeed a space ship. It was an enormous circular shape with stubby wings attached and a variety of very obvious missiles poking out of it in random places. It was bright red (though as Sky watched, it shifted into a dull kind of grey), and had blinking lights all over it that seemed to serve no purpose whatsoever. As Sky absorbed the impact of the ship, the strange man who had called him 'Okipoe' had continued babbling on about how lucky he was that the King had decided not to blow up the planet that he had been left on after all, Greganian or something, and how glad he was that he, Okipoe, had somehow found a ship to convey him, and other such nonsense that Sky could make no sense of whatsoever. He blinked his dark blue eyes repeatedly and tried, futilely, to erase the image of the man in a blue jumpsuit gesticulating wildly in front of him and ignore him saying, "So how many Gregan ears did you collect before you left eh?". With that, something in Sky snapped. He opened his eyes and shook himself away from the spiky haired man, straightened his rumpled turtle neck, and looked at him sternly. He opened his mouth to tell him that he had never heard of Gregans and had certainly never taken their ears off, but the man forestalled him, suddenly looking quite worried at Sky's change of expression.

"Don' worry," he said quickly, wringing his hands, "We saved your share of the loot, and your armor's in just as good a care as mine is. Took care of it meself!" he finished proudly, banging the hard white top (which turned out to be soft and rather flexible) and looked at Sky to see his judgment. Taken by surprise by this extraordinary pronouncement, Sky lost what he was about to say and stammered,

"Um, er… Why, thank you That was…. Um… very kind…." This stupidity had seemed the appropriate thing to say at the time, although Sky lived to regret it very deeply indeed. However, the man beamed happily, and Sky suddenly wondered what purpose the instrument near the man's eye, which was beeping happily in a myriad of yellow colors, had.

"Well then, Okipoe, lets get ya rigged up and then we can be on our merry way! Just lucky we were passing by this backward planet when we picked up your power signal! Come along, then!" The man began to tug Sky over toward the ship.

"STOP!" Sky shouted, regaining his senses once again. "I can't just go walzing into space! I'm hardly qualified! Plus, I have school and chores and friends and family and an errand to run!" The man stopped tugging him, looking bemused. Sky took his arm again from beneath the man's hand and turned to walk away, hoping very much that his outburst had signaled the end of the exchange and that he would be allowed to leave without further incident. It was not to be. The man caught up with him and swung Sky around to face him once again.

"Well now," he said pleasantly, although Sky detected a dangerous change in his tone, "I know that ending up on this planet for ten spans (little longer than an earth year) has got you right attached to it, heck, I even understand it, but I got to take you back on the ship. King's orders you know. Plus," his voice darkened ominously, "you know the penalty for desertion!" Sky in fact did not know the penalty for desertion, or about anything else the man had just said, but the evil look that he was now being treated to made him decide to go along with whatever the man wanted him to do and find a way to escape later. _Besides, _he thought, suddenly becoming rational, _There isn't any way that he could really take me into space. We haven't even landed on Mars yet!" _Much heartened by this, and somewhat disgusted that he had actually believed the thing sitting behind the man (now a majestic purple) to be a space ship, he submitted to the man's grip.

"Fine," Sky said dully to him. "Lead on." The clouds ran from the man's face and the instrument started to beep merrily once again. Sky wondered if his eye was being damaged from having those lights in it all the time.

"Right now!" he said joyfully. "Now I been thinkin' about that stuff you were complaining about before, and there ain't really very much we can do about friends or family, but, tell you what, you can run that errand and get that at least over with!"

"Thank you," Sky said once again (he thought later that it was commendable for him to have had maintained some semblance of politeness in that situation) and allowed himself to be led off toward the donut shop, never questioning how the man had deduced that that was where he was going in the first place.

The bell rang as Sky and his captor entered the shop and Sky was assailed by the sweet smells of mixed sugar and cream. He breathed deeply, and the odor helped to calm him. He saw a bag of flour in the corner and wondered idly if he could contrive to dump it onto the man beside him and make a dash for the back door, which was a disgusting pink. The hard grip on his arm dashed these hopes, however, and Sky was half-led, half-dragged to the counter, where a cheerful young salesgirl stood waiting for them.

"What can I get for you?" she inquired in a heartily cheerful voice that still managed to annoy Sky to no end even though he was distracted by various escape plans running in and out of his mind. _I could push him into the girl and she'd slap him and in the confusion I could hit him over the head and- _he realized that the girl was looking at him expectantly and cleared his throat hastily.

"Ah… yes. I'd like two dozen cream filled donuts with chocolate icing, please." _After all, _he thought defensively as the girl raised her eyebrows at such a large order, _it could be a very long time before I ever get donuts again. _He paid her absently and watched her counting out his donuts and put them in a huge box.

She swung it over the counter, and Sky took it. "Have a nice day!" she chirruped as Sky and the man walked out of the shop and the bell jingled overhead. Once outside, the man turned to him and said brightly,

"Now, with that all done, we can head to the ship and be off of this miserable planet in two punches and a saber cut. Not even decent arenas in this place," he added in a murmur. Once they reached the ship, the man involved himself with punching a complicated set of numbers into a console that had been lowered. Sky took a look above the man and the door and saw black letters that read, 'Property of the Saiyans. Towers, thieves, and stowaways are instantly killed.' It was in a myriad of languages, all of which except the English version he didn't recognize. Sky wondered why he didn't even feel remotely nervous about this, and was still thinking about it when the man, _a Saiyan, probably, _thought Sky, turned toward him.

"Come on," he said. "We're all checked out and everythings okay."

"Thank heavens," said Sky dryly, who was busy struggling mightily to convince himself that this wasn't a space ship and that aliens were not about to abduct him. If they did, he thought disconsolately, at least he'd have his donuts. Strangely cheered by this, he walked after the Saiyan into the ship. The door behind them closed, and they were plunged into absolute darkness.

Vegeta and Goku are in the next chapter! Sorry if I mispelled Donut...aaaah...


End file.
